Envenenado
by karmen230
Summary: Mello, en un ataque de ira envenena a Near, pero el no se da cuenta de que el mismo esta tambien envenenado. melloXnear. Clasificado como T para estar segura.


Envenenado

Vereis algo de similitud entre Romeo y Julieta y esta historia (Ya me comprenderéis).

No soy dueña de Death Note aunque quisiera

Near estaba haciendo su puzle favorito cuando oyó la puerta de la sala de juegos de Wammy's House abrirse y cerrarse de golpe "Seguro que es Mello" Near pensó. Sus pensamientos fueron confirmados cuando vio dos deportivas, pantalón y camiseta negras al lado suyo "Te odio Near!" Mello gritó. A Near no le hacía falta ni oír el motivo del enfado del segundo sucesor de L, seguro que era algo relacionado con las notas de un trabajo o examen "Se enfada demasiado fácilmente" Near pensó "Pero esa es su debilidad y gran habilidad". "¿Por que te dedicas a fastidiar mi vida? ¡Te odio! ¡Eres inaguantable!" Mello gritó mientras se metía los dedos en el bolsillo del pantalón y, claramente, daba vueltas a un objeto "¿Que es lo que tienes en el bolsillo?" Near preguntó "No te interesa" Mello respondió en un tono agresivo mientras le miraba con una mirada asesina "No le aguanto!" Mello pensaba.

Near volvió a prestar atención a su puzle, lo cual hizo enfadar aun mas a Mello. Mello apretó los dientes y el puño "¿Por que me enfada tanto?" Se preguntó a si mismo. "¡Te odio! ¡Siempre eres tan perfecto e impecable!" Mello gritó mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña botellita con un liquido transparente. "¿Que es lo que contiene?" Near preguntó a Mello "¿De verdad lo quieres saber?" Mello dijo en una repentina y sospechosa voz calmada. Levantó a Near del suelo con su puño y le apresaba contra la pared para que no escapase de lo que se proponía hacer. Mello destapó con cuidado la botellita y abrió la mandíbula a Near. Justo antes de meter el líquido en la boca de Near, este volvió a preguntar "¿Qué es eso?" "Ahora lo sabrás" Mello respondió con una voz llena de odio y ansia. Un segundo después había hecho tragar a Near el contenido de la botella. "Veneno" Susurró el afectado "Si" Dijo Mello con una melévola sonrisa.

Near notó los latidos de su corazón hacerse mas y mas lentos. Mello le soltó y Near calló, inevitablemente, al suelo. "Al menos debo de…" Near pensó. Miró hacia arriba y vio a Mello sonriendo todavía y mirándole. Near levantó su brazo y se agarró a la camiseta de Mello, tratando de levantarse de nuevo. Con el otro brazo se apoyó en el hombro de Mello. Notaba como su respiración se iba haciendo mas y mas lenta "Debo de conseguirlo" Se dijo a si mismo. La cara de Mello era la imagen pura de la sorpresa. Near acercó sus labios a los de Mello y antes de besarle dijo en un susurro "Pero yo también te he envenenado" Entonces le besó suavemente, antes de desplomarse al suelo, muerto.

Mello seguía atónito, enseguida comprendió que Near no se refería a veneno como el que el le había dado. Sino que se refería a que Near hecho que Mello se envenenara besándolo, había hecho que Mello la amara. Mello miró al cuerpo sin vida de Near, dándose cuenta de su error. Si hubiera prestado un poco de atención hubiera podido ver que Near si expresaba emociones, expresaba tristeza cuando Mello decía que le odiaba y sus ojos irradiaban amor cada vez que el miraba a Mello "Como he podido ser tan estúpido" Mello dijo en un susurro apenas audible. Se inclinó y besó en la boca del cadáver de Near. "No queda nada de veneno en su boca" Se le derramó una lágrima "Como he podido" Se dijo a si mismo. Mello notaba su corazón latir rápido, con tristeza y notaba un vacio en el. Vio un puñal colgado de la pared, el mismo puñan que había adornado la sala durante gran parte de la historia de ese edificio, el que había observado durante su estancia en Wammy's, solo que ahora lo observaba con otra idea en mente.

Se levantó del suelo, todavía llorando, y caminó hacia el puñal. Cuando llego a donde estaba el puñal estiró el brazo y lo desenfundó. Una macabra sonrisa se formó en sus labios "Espérame Near" Dijo Mello. Un momento después se clavó el puñal en su corazón, muriendo a los pocos segundos.

Cuando Roger entró en la sala se encontró los cadáveres de Near y Mello tirados en el suelo. "Descansen en paz" Dijo este.

---

Near estaba sentado en la hierba en el mundo de los muertos "No es que me esperara esto de Mello, pero algo así haría tarde o temprano" Pensó. Oyó unas pisadas que se acercaban a donde el estaba. No levantó la vista, puesto que no sentía la necesidad de saber quien era el alma que se encontraba allí. De repente sintió que esa otra alma le abrazaba por detrás. Su corazón se hubiera puesto a latir como loco, si siguiera teniendo uno, miró hacia donde la otra alma se encontraba. Se sorprendió al ver a Mello abrazándole cada vez mas y mas fuerte. "Te quiero, me has envenenado" Mello dijo susurrando la palabras en el oído de Near justo antes de besar al alma del chico albino. Near le hundió en un beso apasionado y se rompió el beso para decir "Yo también te amo, Mello". Unos momentos después se volvieron a besar.


End file.
